leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Bizak, the Music Hunter
"Bizak" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. Abilities Bizak weilds a giant Rattle Club that can randomly produce a sound when auto-attacking which a colored note will be dropped at chances near the target. There are 8 types of notes colored for identification: , , , , , , , . Gathering the for at least 3 same colored will activate it then creates an aura buff. Resets the stacked after activating of . |description2= Bizak can collect up to 5 and will expire the oldest on collecting new . Drop chance based at his level . in the ground last for 4 seconds. |range= }} Hide= |-|Orange Note= |icon= Power Chord 2.png |description= Bizak and nearby Ally's next attack will deal an additional bonus true damage based on champion's level. |leveling= }} }} |-|Green Note= |icon= Power Chord 2.png |description= Bizak will gain an aura which grant him and nearby ally a 50% cooldown reduction for a duration. |leveling= }} seconds }} |-|Yellow Note= |icon= Power Chord 2.png |description= Bizak gain an aura protecting him and nearby ally. While protected, they can only accept a damage at a given threshold per instance. |leveling= }} }} |-|Purple Note= |icon= Power Chord 2.png |description= Bizak and nearby Ally will gain a spell shield thats blocks incoming spell which it lasts until it is used. }} |-|Red Note= |icon= Power Chord 2.png |description= Bizak will gain an aura that inspires nearby ally for over 15 seconds. Bizak attack will mark the target where mark increases his and ally's attack speed. |leveling= }} }} |-|White Note= |icon= Power Chord 2.png |description= Bizak will gain an aura that increases movement speed of own and nearby ally and reduces slowing effect by 50%. Aura lasts for 8 seconds. |leveling= }} units }} |-|Brown Note= |icon= Power Chord 2.png |description= Bizak and nearby ally will increase their maximum health by 15% for 30 seconds. }} |-|Blue Note= |icon= Power Chord 2.png |description= Health and Resource regeneration is increased by 1.25% of maximum amount of health/resource for every second. |leveling= }} seconds }} Leap and smash toward the target area dealing magic damage and apply 75% for 0.75 seconds. |description2= It will have a 100% chance to drop a after smash. |leveling= }} |range= / |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana }} Bizak store a single in this spell. He can store the with no time limit. |description2= Use the stored to stack it into his collection. |description3= Release the stored toward the target direction dealing Magic Damage to first Enemy Champion it hit and the target. |leveling3= }} seconds}} |range= / |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Passive:}} Every time he activates a , Bizak will heal himself for small amount. |description2= Bizak smashes his Giant Rattle Club on the ground which then creates a sound wave travelled toward the target location. . Enemy encountered by sound wave will dealt magic damage and echoing a random going back to him in fixed direction. If he collect the , he will be healed with the Passive. Unit hit will also be marked by for 4 seconds. |leveling= }} |leveling2= }} |range= 650 |cooldown= |cost= 85 |costtype= mana }} Activation of this spell will be empowered based on the total number of expired or unused . |description2 = Bizak's next three attacks will gain maximum attack speed and deal bonus based on the unused . When he completes the third strike, a melody is played nearby enemy unit to move toward Bizak for a duration. Bizak will deal same amount of bonus against units. |leveling2= per Unused Note)}}}}}} seconds}} |cooldown= |range= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }}